


如愿骨 | wishbone

by laurianee



Series: 白夜 | Bone White Night [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Road Trips, Sibling Incest, Unhealthy Relationships, WIP
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-22 20:43:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19999300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurianee/pseuds/laurianee
Summary: 也许内华达州的荒漠是属于我的那一条独特的河流。我曾沾湿过双脚，眼见浑浊的水流穿过我颤抖的手指，像雨夜站在门口的湿漉漉的佛罗伦蒂诺。命运的针脚兜兜转转，还是将我的足迹缝上了回忆与回忆之间接壤的缝隙。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 如愿骨，一般指家禽比如火鸡的V字形胸骨，家庭成员（兄弟姐妹）两人将胸骨拉开，得大块骨者可许愿，便能如愿以偿。  
> *此故事纯属虚构，与真人无关。弃权*

不知道为什么，最近我总是想起好些年前李马克刚搬进来的时候。

我躺在宾馆散发着千篇一律的洗涤剂味道的床上，瞪着黑暗中的天花板发着呆，丝毫没有睡意，试图从黑暗中辨认出因为衣柜里的长明灯投射在墙面的模糊影子，一边回忆着快七年前的事情。我仍然清楚地记得，那时候他拖着一只半人高的行李箱，背着那只洗得发白的Eastpak，站在昏黄暮霭中的样子。安静，沉默，又有些束手无策。我记得是我给他开的门。谁也没有提前告诉我，下午五点会有一个半大小孩出现在我家门口。偏偏对方也是满脸惊诧，一时间我们大眼瞪小眼，呆站在冷风中许久，直到对面男孩儿满脸故作轻松的冷淡逐渐变成皱巴巴的尴尬。父亲从厨房里探出头来，喊道：“到了？进来吧。”下一秒，我只记得对方和我擦身而过，紧接着一只脚狠狠地踩上了我的脚背。我死死咬住嘴唇，没有发出声音。男孩儿投注给我惊诧又抱歉的眼神被父亲热情到夸张的拥抱中途截断。接着，他仿佛是没看到我一样，揽住新来男孩的肩膀，热切地诉说着什么，将他领进了厨房。

直到他们的声音被挡在了厨房门后，变成一阵令人晕眩的模糊的嗡嗡声，我才松开咬住的嘴唇，蹲下身去揉脚背，从牙齿间泄露一丝沮丧的气音。倏然昏暗下去的门厅里，陪伴着我的只剩下一只破旧的行李箱，还有若有若无地回荡在房间中的热闹足音。

几年后的今天，我似乎还能感觉到那时从脚底爬上来的刻骨的疼痛，以及那种被无情剥夺的充溢着温情的凝视。

我掀起一侧被角，悄悄翻了个身，半昂起脑袋，望向房间另一头的那张床。我屏住呼吸，心下默默数着秒数，瞧了片刻，从那层厚厚的被子下辨认出规律的呼吸，暗示着床上人已然陷入熟睡。于是我小心翼翼地坐起身，床垫发出背叛地哀嚎，在安静得只有空调规律的风扇声的夜色中，将我的心跳陡然绊倒了。

“别。”房间那头传来一声含混的声音，冷淡低沉，像是深夜里掉在草叶上的浓霜。

我挂了一半在床外的小腿就这么硬生生地刹了车。

有那么一会儿，黑暗里只能听见我清浅急速的呼吸声，空调的风扇声逐渐离我远去。片刻之后，我轻声说道：“我只是要去卫生间。”发出来的声音比我想象中显得更加底气不足。

床那头传来窸窸窣窣的声响，伴随一声几不可闻的叹息。李马克缓慢地坐起来，点亮了床头灯，房间立时笼罩在一种褪色的橙光中。他顶着一头乱糟糟的头发，揉着眼睛，用稍微清晰一点的沙哑声音说道：“别去。”

我眯起眼睛，适应着突然明亮的房间，张了张嘴，又闭上。就算是夏天，宾馆空调的温度依然低得可怕，凉意顺着我的脚趾爬上小腿，我不由自主地悄悄打了个寒战。

“可我睡不着。”有了灯光的眷顾，我的目光终于准确地落在了放满行李的行李架上。我清晰无误地记得，出发前一晚，我在行李箱的内衬和箱体之间那个地方，偷偷塞了一包骆驼牌，而且我十分肯定李马克知道我悄悄干了什么罪恶的勾当，可除了一声不赞同的冷哼，他什么也没说。

李马克撑起一只胳膊， 睡眼惺忪，好像还在处理我方才那句简单的回复。犹豫了几秒钟，他叹了口气，嘟囔了一句什么我没有听清，音调显得无可奈何，还有些逆来顺受，接着拉开被子示意我。一种久违的欣喜击中了我，像是有电流穿透我的脊椎，在我的大脑里敲下一个单一的DOS命令。于是我高高兴兴地滑下床，几乎有些高兴地过了头，赤脚便踩上软绵绵的地毯，粗糙的地毯毛挠得我脚底发痒，我却毫不在意，快快乐乐地爬上了他的床，蜷缩在李马克身边腾出来的地方，那里仍然残余他的体温。

李马克替我掖好被角，在我的脑袋后面喃喃道：“赶紧睡吧，明天还要早起。”温热的呼吸扑洒在我剃成短发、露出皮肤的后颈，从小腹深处引发出一股没来由的，令人舒适的暖意。我试图把凉透的双脚靠近他交叠的双腿， 被他巧妙避开了，也不知是无意还是有意。我感到一双温暖有力的手捏了捏我的肩膀，李马克睡意渐浓的声音钻进我的耳畔，比融化的黑巧克力还要粘稠。

“晚安呐，东赫。”

我心满意足地闭上了眼睛，坠入深沉梦乡。

上路的第二天，我们从圣芭芭拉出发，沿着和一号公路重合的101公路一路向南。汽车行驶在车流稀疏的公路上，右手边是海，左手边是灰色的山峦。天色阴沉， 苍白的天光坠落海面，像是被吸入了一片广阔的深渊。我坐在副驾驶位，海风穿过半开的车窗吹乱了我的刘海。李马克的一只手搁在变速箱上，另一只手松松地握住方向盘，专注地看向前方。我摸索了半天，连接上车载蓝牙，随便挑了首歌放了起来，然后躲在手机屏幕后面偷偷看他。

从我的角度望过去，他的黑色头发在光线下泛着淡淡的栗色。一束散落的发丝掉落前额，发尾微微鬈曲，衬托出一道温柔的鼻梁弧度。我努力压下想要叹息的冲动，大脑不受控制地回忆起柔软的头发蹭过耳后的感觉，然后小幅度地吸一口气，确保自己的所有行动都微小到不易觉察。尽管我明白，此刻拥有李马克全部注意力的必然是前方道路。公路沿着海岸线徐徐转弯，挡风玻璃之外，灰蓝色的海面逐渐显露于视野中。李马克突然偏过头看后视镜，我在李马克察觉之前匆匆移开了眼睛，目光重新落回手机导航上，目的地一栏写着“内华达州”。

用不了两天，我们即将穿过加州，驶入荒凉的沙漠中。这是我们的毕业旅行，是属于我，李东赫，和我的哥哥李马克的。

李马克本名不是这个。他有韩国名字，叫李敏亨，可我总爱偷懒，只叫他马克。他说我使坏，故意不叫他哥，心情好的时候会一笑置之，笑容无奈又包容，同时碰一碰我的脸颊，手指轻轻地从脸颊滑到耳廓，然后若无其事地收回身后。心情不好的时候便正色地叫我大名，李东赫，他会说，拧着眉毛，表情严肃极了，告诫我无论我们在哪里长大、说什么语言，他都是我的哥哥，我应当尊重他。我当然不会被他家吓到。如果说在突然而短暂的相处生活里我学到了什么，那就是李敏亨从来不会对我真的生气。好像他的字典里是没有生气这两个字的，也是好久以后我才知道他的好脾气是有限定条件的。当然，这些都是我们分房睡觉以前的事情了。在那之前，我们苍白空洞的生活里只有彼此。别误会，现在，直到此刻，我敢肯定地说我和李马克的生活里依然只有彼此，只是这样的牵挂早已不复单纯，我们都学会了妥协。

傍晚，天色快暗下来的时候我们到了距离内华达30英里的一个叫小曼哈顿的镇上。别笑，它真叫这个名字，当地居民（如果有的话）相当自豪地把镇名印在了一张巨大的广告招牌上。招牌已经掉色，汽车开到近前的时候，我才发现镇名里至少有两个字母早已随着席卷大陆的风沙逃之夭夭，寻觅更好的出路去了。镇子的规模体现在“小”字上，只有一家经营惨淡的赛百味，半废弃的加油站，和一间荒凉的像是那些只在电影里出现的、发生公路谋杀命案附近的汽车旅馆。我们别无选择。我还没有驾照，这对州级公路来说也许是个好消息，毕竟我的驾驶技术烂得可以，是开上路便被亮灯警车逼停的程度。于是开车的任务完全落在了李马克的肩头。我们几乎没有定什么行程，随心所欲的程度，天亮启程，天黑休息。后果显而易见。

我站在夜风中瑟缩着，头顶灭掉一半的霓虹灯发出“滋滋”的电流噪音。我望向那间汽车旅馆，从在风中寂静拍打门框的塑脂门，到纱网剥落的纱窗，都让我想起那些针对形单影只的漂泊旅客的杀人旅馆。在我的认知里，我和李马克这样陌生的亚洲面孔，绝对算在猎物范畴。我倍感凄凉，唯一点亮的一盏灯好似昭示着我惨淡的命运。李马克在我身后轻轻推了我一把，催促我走进去。

事实证明，汽车旅馆的管理人并不在乎进来登记的是风尘仆仆的穷酸背包客，还是两个小心翼翼戒备十足的亚洲男孩儿——又或者是国际化进程超出我的想象，但注意到周遭蒙尘的破旧设施，我怀疑国际化的波澜是否眷顾过这里——他头也没抬，丢给我们一把钥匙，简短地说：“只有一间房。”接着便回到电视里怪兽卡车竞标赛里，好像我们从未出现过一般。

李马克抓过钥匙，率先走在前面的时候。我不情愿地跟在后面，想着我现在回车上睡是否还来得及。

此刻，那包我从昨晚就开始念想的骆驼牌香烟乖巧地坐落在我的牛仔裤口袋里。我打开旅馆房门，尽可能温柔地带上，因为每一次开合，这扇门都会发出一种类似野鸠似的凄厉尖叫，听得我心惊胆战。我站在空旷的天幕下，深吸一口气，空气里充满了陈旧的灰尘，还有夜风的干燥味道。我摸索出一只印着“好彩头”的打火机，按了两下，一簇明黄的火苗在夜色里欢快地舞蹈。这是我出发前从父亲的抽屉里偷来的。他匿藏的赃物不多，应该很快就会发现这只古董打火机的丢失。我冷冷地想，他也不会，更不敢抱怨。他早就向母亲保证过，他不会再抽烟了。这句话的真实程度，就和小时候他告诉我存满一个暑假的零钱可以拿去买滑板一样可靠。

我的手指因为激动而颤抖不已，甚至不能稳稳地夹住那根烟。这时，一只手从黯淡的光线中伸出来，我镇定地转过身去，李马克站在我身后，一只手向我伸过来，不赞成的眼神谴责地扫过我松开的打火机。

“我说过，不许偷偷抽烟。”

我笑嘻嘻地把烟递给他：“你是说，不许背着你抽。”

李马克皱起眉头，接过烟，塞进了自己的外套口袋，再次伸出了手。

“我是说你别抽。”

我撅起嘴，把手里夹着那根和打火机一并丢进他的掌心，有些没好气的，也不再想凑上前去抚平那道过早出现的忧虑的深邃褶皱，好像宣示着每一次他为我感到忧心忡忡的时刻。

李马克拿起那根落单的香烟，左手点火，橙黄色的火焰在一阵突然袭来的狂风中蓦然猝倒，眼见就要奄奄一息，我连忙凑近，用手圈住李马克的手，把火焰挡在无情地大风之外。李马克的手指冰凉，火焰确是滚烫。我吐出一口连自己都未曾发觉的，屏住的气息。

李马克从眼皮下面瞅了我一眼，什么也没说，点了烟，接着在我的注视下，靠近唇边，深吸一口。香烟末端燃起稍纵即逝的莹莹闪光，一闪而过，如同出现在他眼中的光亮，黑暗再次席卷了一切。

我专注地看着他从双唇间取走滤嘴，紧闭着嘴唇——下一秒，一声惊叫堵在我的喉咙口。李马克温柔地，不容反抗地拽过的衣领，我在猛然缩短的距离中陷入空白。等我回过神来，我已经不由自主地张开嘴，而香烟干燥的味道从我哥微张的唇齿间执拗地钻进我的口腔，鼻子，我被一阵仓皇的心跳和呛鼻的烟草味淹没了。

我在苍白朦胧的烟雾中，目睹地平线上蓝紫色的余晖短促地跳跃了一下，然后沉入了平展而漫无边际的地平面之下，同样消失的，除了唇舌上逐渐淡去的焦苦味道，还有李马克嘴角轻扬的笑容。


	2. Chapter 2

“脚放下来。”

“不要。”甚至更放肆地伸长了手臂，圈过身下人的肩膀。

“东赫。”对方的声音里不由自主地染上了一丝无可奈何，手掌扶上我的膝盖上方一点，谨慎地微微用力，试图把我推下去。我才不管呢，轻哼一声，半挂在对方身体上，像只霸道的八爪鱼捉紧了误打误撞跌入猎网的蝴蝶鱼，缠得更紧了。

“李东赫，”这一次，声音中带上了一丝淡淡的警告，“你这样我还怎么玩？”

我从肩膀上抬起头来，对上一双深棕色的眼眸，这才发现我们之间的距离到底有多近。从我仰头的角度，我可以清楚地看见顺着瞳孔四周镶嵌的浅灰色，像是圣诞时那些人造雪花罐头最后喷出来的一点蒸汽一样的雾霭。

此刻这双眼里氤氲着温柔的谴责，就像过去无数次成为我的捣乱对象时，他投注给我的注视别无二致。李敏亨的一只手掌仍然停留在我的膝盖上，另一只手捏着游戏手柄，举得高高的，似乎怕我手舞足蹈的样子会把它不幸碰到地上似的。可尽管是这样，当我得寸进尺，抬起另一条腿惬意地搁在他的大腿上时，李敏亨还是下意识地扔掉手柄，扶住我的身体，替我保持平衡，眼里流露出的担忧我再熟悉不过。

“我也玩不了，”我软绵绵地摇了摇另一只手柄，理直气壮，“那就都不要玩了。”

李敏亨无言地看着我。我像是突然感受到从身下传来的透过衣物的热度一样，无意识地动了动身体，想在李敏亨的大腿上找到一个更为舒适的姿势。李敏亨早已收回了双手，落回身体两侧。

“敏亨哥哥？”我听见自己的声音闷闷的，从他的头发和颈窝里传出来，好像罐头盖上了盖子。

“嗯。”

李敏亨的声音听上去很是漫不经心。我感到有手指温柔地梳过我头顶蓬乱的头发，逗弄地，却又是仔细地，从发根蔓延到发尾，一遍又一遍梳理过去。电视里的游戏背景音，和潮湿到令我喘不过气来的热意都渐渐离我而去，在我心中留下一个个空洞。像是海水回溯，沙砾跟着退潮时的海浪流入海水，沙滩上显露出那些曾被海水侵蚀的空洞，里面仿佛还在回荡海浪的呼啸。

“敏亨哥哥。”我又叫了一遍，带着平静和笃定，还有无限的眷恋。

我再次睁开眼睛的时候，有那么几秒钟感到十分困惑，不知道是什么叫醒了我。苍白的阳光直直射入我半开的眼睑，明亮得晃眼。我只能用力眨眼，企图眨掉眼角被逼出的生理性泪水。我眯着眼睛，向右手边望去。床已经空了，皱巴巴的被子卷在一起，旁边叠着李马克用来睡觉的T恤，朝上的那一面赫然印着已经褪色的平克·弗洛伊德标志，看上去像是长满尖刺的黑色荆棘。我闭上眼睛，专注地聆听：除了较之昨日平和了许多的风，窗外还是什么地方正在播放《早安美国》。

我倒回自己的床上，抓起枕头压在耳朵上，大声地叹了口气，强压下心中的莫名的焦躁。我不由自主地回想起醒来前正做的梦。梦里那昏黄的光线和闷热潮湿的空气真实得可怕，像是一出大脑回放的写实纪录片。我的大脑记得没错。在我还会用“敏亨哥哥”称呼李马克的时候，我们常常像梦中那样靠在一起，盘坐在沙发上打游戏。我会舒舒服服地把双脚搁在他的腿上，一边无法无天地抢他的手柄，一边抱怨他瘦得格外凸起的膝盖骨硌得我生疼。李敏亨，我的舌尖细细地卷起这三个字，像是尝过了混着蜂蜜的沙砾，甜蜜又尖利，从舌尖滚落到心脏，心脏深处什么地方传来隐秘的阵痛。

直到我终于受不了枕头里散发出的不健康的霉味，我这才决定真正起床。

我在距离汽车旅馆不到一百米的加油站找到了李马克。只见他站在加油机前，手臂撑着那辆雪佛莱半开的车窗低着头，不知在想些什么。自从加油站大部分都改造成自动加油机后，你很少能够看见穿着油腻腻工装服的管理员站在你的汽车尾部大声吆喝，指挥你如何正确停车，避免刮到他宝贵的机子。如今的加油站同那些人流熙熙的城市一样忙碌且萧条，更别提坐落在无主之地的这间了。我走到离李马克二十码不到的地方他才发现我。起初他的眼里有种茫然，仿佛对我如何在这里找到他感到十分困惑，接着他的眼睛移到了我穿着的衣服上，我几乎有些满意地看着他的表情从空洞的茫然，渐渐变成惊讶，然后又被一种介于生气和困惑之间的矛盾神情取代。这些发生在几秒之间的复杂感情像是迅速变换的晴天和乌云掠过他的脸旁，一时间，李马克的表情阴晴不定。

“这是我的睡衣。”我走到他面对面的地方，李马克终于咬紧牙关，挤出一句话，语调重重地落在“睡衣”这个词上。

我安慰地拍拍他的手臂，毫无内疚之情：“放轻松，我找不到我的旅行袋了。”

我没说谎，恰恰相反，我很真诚。我的确找不到装着我自己换洗衣物的旅行袋。将李马克的行李箱翻了个底朝天后我才想起来，昨晚我一定是把行李落在汽车里了。而我手边，除了我从童子军夏令营就开始穿着的营地T恤（当时营地指导员给我拿大了好几码，有好些年，这件T恤都像只白色的大号麻袋空荡荡地挂在我的身上，而如今，它正正好好地包裹住我已然长大的身体，在肩膀和躯干的部分甚至有些紧绷。），和只齐到大腿根的短裤，没有别的衣服可穿。而我早就想试试李马克的乐队睡衣了。它那深灰色的棉布料穿在李马克身上显得舒适极了，从头到脚发出了“今天一定能睡个好觉”的信号。除非李马克想见到自己的弟弟穿着近乎紧身的衣服和短裤不知羞耻地晃荡在沙漠旅馆外头，或者更为过分的，在清晨的小曼哈顿由沙砾、狂风，和黯淡的霓虹灯招牌组成的街道上裸奔，我想我没有理由不穿他的睡衣。

我在李马克张大了嘴，教训的话语即将冲口而出前（只有在这个时候李马克才会拿出“我是你哥”的身份）连忙转移话题：“我们今天去哪儿？”

李马克闭上嘴，在逐渐明亮的天光下沉默了片刻，说道：“不知道。”说着，他向旁边微挪一下，让出一人的空间。我乖乖走上前，这才发现刚刚他低头原来实在看一张插进车窗底部的地图。地图上画上了一个小小的红叉，剩下是一大片一大片荒凉的黄色，点缀着米点大小的圆点，标志着每一个城镇的位置。我看看地图，又看看李马克，从屁股口袋里摸出手机，怼到李马克鼻子下面，说道：“我以为我们都是科技世代人才？”

他淡定地拨开我的手，目光重新落回地图上，懒洋洋地反驳：“也可以试试传统方式。”

“是啊，”我故意把地图翻得哗啦响，“用这本快两年没更新的地图。”

“你以为内华达在搞卫星城项目吗？”李马克哼了一声，点点地图上那片几乎没有文字的光秃秃的区域，“相信我，就算是我不幸买到了十年前的地图，图上的布局和现在相比也大同小异。”

我收起手机，一时间无言以对。我向来不理解李马克这种近乎偏执的怀旧情感。就像他手机里的80年代歌单，车窗摇下时泄露的那些仿佛从远处传来带着噪点般的舞曲，一般总是有着类似《燃情夏日》、《火热的吻》那种古老又烂俗的标题。相当长一段时间里，我总是试图找各种各样的理由阻止李马克顺路接我放学。对于本身就在各个学校不受欢迎的孤僻转校生来说，最不需要的就是有一个开着二手车还喜欢听二手音乐的哥哥等你放学了。然而，随着年纪渐长，当我也偶尔陷入一种充满褪色回忆的怀旧心绪中时，我好像觉得自己也能理解李马克迷恋过去的行为。那是一种对过去的美好缅怀，一种更像是懦夫般的避世举动，是缺少打破现状的勇气，和拒绝承认自己与潮流脱节的可悲固执。某种程度上来说，我把最近总是梦见过去归结于李马克的陪伴，结伴旅行的这几天里，他病毒式的怀旧情绪显然也感染了我，这才让我做出了昨夜那样令人沉迷的梦。

我不知道我们在加油站前站了多久。太阳逐渐升高，落在地图上的影子也越来越短。我抬起头，越过李马克的头顶，眯起眼睛望向远方天地相接的地方。天空是水洗牛仔布一样的蓝，又高又远，飘着几朵孤零零的云。沙漠远处已经被升腾起的热浪扭曲了形状和颜色，种植在道路尽头的仙人掌弯曲绵延，好像光怪陆离的沙漠都市，闪烁着白金色的光。我跟着李马克上了车，只见他小心翼翼地叠好地图，塞进我前方的置物柜里。我打开收音机，里面传来搜寻不到电台的白噪音。离开加州时，我们就再也没有动过它的调频。不知怎的，我在那毫无规律的噪音中好像听出了一丝平淡的旋律，再仔细辨认，我猜那是一首香蕉女郎演唱的《残酷初夏》。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我在网易云做了一个歌单，文里提到的歌都会放在歌单里。请戳：[这里](http://music.163.com/playlist/2907099007/61244593/?userid=61244593)


	3. Chapter 3

我们在小曼哈顿继续滞留了快三个小时，在汽车旅馆不通风的小房间里就接下来到底去哪里争论了好久，一直到午后的温度升高，窗外的沙漠笼罩在一片令人喘不过气来的死寂中，与房间里持续紧绷的空气同属于一个燥热的午后。太阳光吊成一线密度紧实的光束，穿透窗帘缝，照射在床头柜上，我的一半身体被它肆无忌惮地标记着，火辣滚烫，连同李马克逐渐失去耐心、敲打桌面的手指。空气里有种令人窒息的焦虑。旅馆负责人来敲我们的门，警告我们如果不把车从太阳底下开走，我们别想坐这辆车继续我们的毕业旅行，还要因为超时多缴房费。于是我站起身，我抢过李马克叠在床尾的外套粗暴地翻找着，静止的空气在我突如其来的动作里终于小范围地流动着。李马克花了大概半分钟的时间才明白过来我要找什么，迅速抓住外套的衣袖。

我们对视片刻，我感到自己的喘气渐渐粗重。李马克率先打破了短暂的沉寂，声调里的急促好像表明，如果不说点什么打破这令人窒息的热度，他也不知道自己会做出什么别的事情。

“李东赫。”他的声音传达着某种权威的讯号，被我坦然地忽略了。我死死拽住衣服的另一头，瞪着他。

“李东赫，你甚至没有驾照！”李马克提高了声音。

“很好，”我尽可能不受动摇地挤出这句话，希望自己的声音能够冷得像只小黄瓜，同时不得不不遗余力地把像只秃鹫盘旋在脑海里的想法拍走，“怕死你可以不用跟着我。”

就算是面对着一个即将陷入盛怒的李马克，我可悲的脑袋依然无法忽略他那燃烧着一团火焰的双眼，还有线条清晰下巴，此刻正紧绷着，透出一股凌厉的决绝。这时候，我能够鲜明的感受到自己占据拥有了他的全部注意力，他的眼睛，呼吸，甚至是他的怒气，全是我，有关我。这种想法让我的脊椎像被针刺似的颤抖，下意识地腿软，血液涌上脸颊，呼吸沙哑刺耳。我为自己产生的想法感到恶心，同时产生了一种尖刻地报复冲动。

李马克看上去像是被噎住了零点几秒：“你听听自己在说什么。我宁愿你被高速巡警拦下来。”接着加重了手里的力气，我也不甘示弱，一件牛仔外套在我们手里变成了愤怒小狗互甩的狗绳，骑士精神与我们相行渐远。

“我没说要去维加斯，”我咬牙切齿，感到一阵绝望，语言令我本来生动的想法显得苍白失色，“我只是想去看看大峡谷，然后可以顺路——”

“——顺路去拉斯维加斯看看，是啊，”我发誓除了爸爸第一次离开的那个夏天，我从没听过李马克用这样浓郁的嘲讽口吻对任何一个人说话，更别提我，“我知道你的小脑瓜里都藏了些什么。”

我咬了咬嘴唇，目光从他潮湿红润的嘴唇移到他因为发力而绷紧的肩膀，少见阳光的皮肤暴露在黏着的空气里，沾着的汗液闪闪发亮。我感到心烦意乱的沮丧和愤怒，理智逐渐弃我而去。

“如果你真知道，就不会以为我想去拉斯维加斯找乐子！看看你，”我卷起嘴角，讥讽地回敬他，“你以为我就不知道夏令营的时候你干了什么吗？”我发现自己开始冲着他吼叫的时候，说什么已经晚了。

空气里的紧绷因为我降落的话音断了线。那种不容分说，笼罩着沙漠和我们的寂静的高热突然无影无踪。我看见我哥的脸色突然变得和户外炽热的太阳光一样白，似是那些在太阳底下暴晒过的干草，显现出一种惨淡的疲倦。

李马克松了手，属于他的牛仔外套颓唐地回到我的手中。同样松动地，还是紧绷在我们之间那根看不见的角力弓弦。有什么东西无情地砸在我的脚趾上。是车钥匙。

汽车钥匙上挂着的小仙人掌钥匙扣正巧砸在我的脚趾之间的那个地方，现在那里火热地疼痛着，我咽回一声呻吟，额头上早已聚集的汗液顺着鬓角流下去。

我试图用沉默挽回刚刚的三十秒，显然我失败了。

接下来的半小时，我们谁也没说话。李马克沉默地接过我手里的旅行袋和背包，扔回汽车后座，拉开驾驶位的车门，越过车顶注视着我。我把车钥匙抛过去，低头钻进副驾驶座位，希望自己关门的声音够响，也许能够逼出李马克一句责备。我明白，这辆车对他来说意义非凡。然而李马克的下巴固执地紧绷着，好像无论我做出任何出格的事情都不能撬开他的嘴似的。

甚至当我故意把齐柏林飞艇放得震天响时，他也什么都没有说。

我们按照李马克的路线一路向北开了大约两小时，沿着376号州级公路行驶在荒凉的荒漠之中，陪伴我们的只有头顶高悬的太阳，路边杂乱的沙漠灌木，以及已经切回无线电台的汽车广播。广播里正在播放一个名叫“沙漠之声”的节目，电台DJ的声音缺少那些来自大都市知名电台主持人特有的专业性，显得随意而漫不经心。出于一种隐秘的内疚，我乖乖地展开李马克的地图，摊开在大腿上，同时把打开的手机导航静了音。汽车里的空调开得有些低，我不由自主地吸了吸鼻子，一边翻动腿上的地图，试图在荒漠中寻找我们的位置。没过一会儿，一件衣服砸在打开的地图页面上，将我们从内华达翻到了威斯康星，我刚刚找到的地标不知所踪。我盯着膝盖上的牛仔外套眨眨眼，抬头看向李马克专注看向前方的侧脸。早前出现在他苍白得肩窝的汗滴早已在空调冷气中消失不见，随之而逝的还有我们之间的一触即发的紧张气氛。我的心中泛起了一股近乎酸涩的高兴。

李马克跟着路牌指示的方向把我们带到了一个名叫奥斯汀的城镇。等他停好车，我们并肩走进了街边一家光线黯淡的小咖啡馆。我要了沙拉和菜单上唯一看起来还下得了口的总会三明治，李马克点了炒蛋和咖啡。咖啡端上来的时候冒着热气，棕色的液体上漂浮着没有完全搅开的奶沫，显得寒酸又可怜。我的总会三明治似乎只有一层半夹心，中间夹着的火鸡肉好像缩水的纸巾一样干瘪渺小。我吃了两口就放下了，拿起叉子开始扒拉李马克的炒蛋。李马克把盘子往我面前推了推，什么也没说，转手拿过糖罐往咖啡里加糖。雪白的晶体从细管口倾泻出来，发出几不可闻的柔软声响，好像雪白的吗哪[1]落在流动的沙漠上。一点后知后觉的温情涌上我的心头，我软下声音，说道：“哥。”

“唔。”李马克低着头，搅拌咖啡。

“对不起。”

李马克这才抬起头来，对上我的眼睛，目光平静而坦诚。

“不用道歉。”语调就和他的视线一样平静缓和，好像拥有无限的耐心和包容。“我们会去拉斯维加斯的，在此之前先去大峡谷。”

“会好的。”他说，好像在宽慰我。

一阵令人震颤的激动爬上了我的脊柱，我放下吃了一半的炒蛋，手忙脚乱地想要捉住李马克试图缩回桌下的手指，用力地捏着，手指缠上他的无名指和小指，令人安心的温度沾染我的手掌。

李马克脸上一如既往的露出那种有些羞涩又尴尬的笑容，手指在我的手掌下一动不动，要我说甚至有些僵硬。可这就是李马克，我的哥哥呀。面对我没来由的亲昵总是这样不安，好像不值得被依靠和眷恋一样。我们都知道，在我的生命中，除了我的哥哥，没有第二个人值得这样温柔的对待。我短暂的成长经历里，我们从来只有彼此可以依靠。我想起我们15、6岁的时候，妈妈在房子的那一头低声啜泣，男人粗鲁的脚步杂乱无章地响起，好像暗示着危机四伏的军鼓。我们会坐在李马克的房间，他捂住我的耳朵，额头贴着我的太阳穴，胸膛平稳地起伏着。等到家里再次被寂静笼罩，我最终才靠上他的肩头，悄悄流下泪来，然后听见他的声音回响在我的耳畔：“会好的。”

平静，温柔，有着支撑我走下去的力量。

我想如果不是此刻我们坐在人群稀稀落落的餐馆里，吧台的女服务员显然对我们这一桌兴趣盎然，冲我们投来好奇的目光，我一定会绕过桌子给他一个毫无保留的拥抱。我甚至想吻他的额头，就像小时候他经常对我做的那样。

最后我们互相妥协，决定维持现在的路线向北开到内华达的州境线，然后向东经过盐湖城，最后再向南开往大峡谷。除了我哥和我，一辆雪佛莱汽车，两三个旅行袋和背包，我们无所顾虑。我们花了四天半在内华达州，驶过沙尘漫天的荒漠，和仙人掌合影，为彼此拍摄以天空为背景的照片。我的手机里渐渐存满了我俩的合照，沙漠，奇怪的石头，还有无数李马克的背影，侧脸。他翻开地图的样子，大笑的样子，跳跃时甩掉墨镜的样子，还有他的手指，头顶那丛桀骜不驯的头发。如果李马克心血来潮翻看我的手机，我甚至不知道如何解释。可惜又幸运的是，我哥在这方面向来迟钝，而我毫不羞耻地利用着他的麻木和躲避，放肆地行驶着作为他的弟弟的特权。

然后我们到了犹他州。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]吗哪：《出埃及记》中记载上帝降落给以色列的粮食，呈白色，状如白霜，又似珍珠。
> 
> 16:13 到 了 晚 上 ， 有 鹌鹑 飞 来 ， 遮 满 了 营 ， 早 晨 在 营 四 围 的 地 上 有 露 水 。  
> 16:14 露 水 上 升 之 后 ，不 料 ， 野 地 面 上 有 如 白 霜 的 小 圆 物 。  
> 16:15 以 色 列 人 看 见 ，不 知 道 是 什 么 ， 就 彼 此 对 问 说 ， 这 是 什 么 呢 。 摩 西 对 他 们 说 ， 这 就 是 耶 和 华 给你 们 吃 的 食 物 。  
> 16:31 这 食 物 ， 以 色 列家 叫 吗 哪 ， 样 子 像 芫 荽 子

**Author's Note:**

> bug都是我的，和Google地图的（。


End file.
